Hetalia Unit: HUNGARY Owner's Guide
by singer22498
Summary: Hello! We are proud to present you with your very own HUNGARY unit! Please read the following to prevent maiming by frying pans.


Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary): Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Hello! We are proud to present you with your very own HUNGARY unit. This manual was created to ensure that your bond with this unit will be a wonderful experience, and not result in loss of limb due to incidents with certain frying pans. There are severable easily accessible and user friendly sections in this manual, including Trouble Shooting and FAQ, which are located at the end. We suggest reading every word, ensuring that the HUNGARY unit does not harm you.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Elizabeta Héderváry, also goes by "Hungary", "Elizabeth", will respond angrily to "Wife" and "Kid"

Birthdate: June 8th

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Lifespan: (Starting from activation) Indefinite

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: Light

Date of Manufacture: Today

Place of Manufacture: Budapest, Hetalia Incorporated

**Note:** The HUNGARY unit, like all Hetalia units, will grow and mature into the strong, capable woman she should be. To change this course, you can let her live with a PRUSSIA unit. She will then grow up to be extremely hateful and manly, but also frightened and fragile, if this is what you would like. However for the safety and mortality of our units, we caution you about that decision.

**Your HUNGARY unit comes with the following:**

One Green Military Uniform

One Green Beret

Three Traditional Hungarian Folk Dresses

One Bouquet of Flowers

One Green Maid Dress

One Green Headscarf

One Pair of Brown Pants

Assortment of Hair Ties

One Wedding Ring

One Long Brown Trench Coat

One Pair of Military Issued Boots

Three Large Metal Frying Pans

One Large Steel Sword

**Awakening:**

To awaken your HUNGARY unit, the easiest way is to play piano as well as you can. ELIZABETA will crawl slowly out of the box, searching for an AUSTRIA unit. When she finds out it is just you, reprogram her before she has time to grab her trusty frying pan!

Another effective way to awaken your HUNGARY unit is to yell "GIL" or "PRUSSIA" as loud as you can. ELIZABETA will hopefully poke her head out cautiously, and then, seeing that you are not a PRUSSIA unit, sigh and let you program her.

If these don't get your HUNGARY unit to awaken, we suggest opening the box, making loud noises, and yelling that you have vodka or beer. Please back away, for she will storm out of the box with her frying pan raised, for she will think you are PRUSSIA.

**Your HUNGARY unit will go through the following stages as she matures:**

_Tomboy (default)_

_Girl (Locked)_

_Lovey (Locked)_

_Woman (Locked)_

ELIZABETA first starts out as a young girl, who thinks she is a boy. She is very tomboyish (hence the default name) and enjoys running around chasing things. Once maturing into her Girl stage, HUNGARY may begin to wear dresses and talk about being a lady. She will still, however, be very non-ladylike and rebellious, and it is during this time she realizes that she hates PRUSSIA. The Lovey stage can be skipped completely if she never meets an AUSTRIA unit. Once meeting this fine young piano player, your unit will fall in love with him and try to move in with him. That is when she may become a maid to him as she tries to be a wonderful, ladylike wife. Once AUTSRIA breaks her strongly woman heart, ELIZABETA will turn into the raging, frying pan wielding young woman you will love and enjoy.

**Your HUNAGRY unit comes with the following modes:**

_Rebel (default):_ During her childhood, your unit will be in this mode often, as she tries to find herself. She enjoys chasing things in this mode, can be easily angered, and loves to behave like the boy she thinks she is. If she is in the Girl stage of her life, Rebel mode will prove to be a spontaneous distraction to her as she tries to act ladylike. While in her Lovey stage, HUNGARY will become very risky with her love and enjoy going into closed rooms with AUSTRIA. For your own safety, we suggest staying away from the two lovers, for things may get rather disturbing.

_Woman (default): _Once maturing, HUNGARY will become the strong and independent woman she is supposed to be. She will prove to be a reliable friend and protector in this mode, and can suffice all of your cooking and killing needs with the frying pan of your choice. Once your bond is strong, she may even lend you her favorite metal killer.

_Rage (Locked): _In this mode, HUNAGRY is extremely dangerous. She may spend most of her time in a tree or locked in her room as she argues with herself.

_Mother (Locked): _In the presence of an ITALY unit, HUNGARY will become very motherly and big-sister-like, because of the time she spent with ITALY while living with AUSTRIA. To get her out of this mode, simply order her around and say something like "Go get me a sandwich kid." This will result in her sulking, being enraged, or going into OOC.

_Out of Character (Locked):_ ELIZABETA can be anything from a maid to a weeping mess in this mode. In OOC mode, she is said to have a large capacity for alcohol, so having a drinking contest isn't such a bad idea.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

PRUSSIA: She and GIL were rivals as children. GIL and ELIZABETA herself both believed ELIZABETA to be male until she revealed that she had no penis, thinking it would grow in later. She continued to believe she was male some time until she reached puberty; it was through a meeting with PRUSSIA that she came to accept herself as female. Shortly after this event she suddenly calmed down, began to wear dresses and hung around AUSTRIA, much to GIL's disliking. Since he made fun of her problems during their younger years, HUNGARY is seen to now dislike him and often hits him with her frying pan whenever she sees the opportunity to.

AUSTRIA: ELIZABETA's former husband and now close friend, though they both seem to have feelings for each other still. She seems to enjoy hearing him play his piano, close to his side. As children, AUSTRIA was often beaten up and defeated by HUNGARY when it came to wars, but when they got older; she became his servant while they were both under the rule of the Holy Roman Empire. HUNGARY falls in love with AUSTRIA when he plays the piano, so this is a great way to unlock Lovey mode.

ITALY: HUNGARY became sort of an older sister to ITALY while living with AUSTRIA. She is the only one in the household to know his real gender. Seeing ITALY unlocks her Mother mode and she is very affectionate and feels pity toward ITALY.

**Cleaning:**

She is very capable of cleaning herself, and in fact loves to take long bubble-baths at least twice a week. However when she is little HUNGARY has the capacity to never bathe, as she acts like a boy. During this maturing time we suggest to throw a frying pan into the bath tub and lock the door.

**Feeding and Rest:**

HUNGARY likes to stay up rather late when she is a child, behaving much like an ALFRED unit. ELIZABETA enjoys any kind of Hungarian cuisine, but also enjoys pasta, and will eat anything if she is hungry.

**Disposal:**

If you truly do not want your HUNGARY unit, she will not leave quietly. Hit her with a frying pan, lock her in the box, and send her back.

**Frequently Asked Questions FAQ:**

**Q: **Why has my unit locked herself in her room?

**A: **If she has AUSTRIA in there, LEAVE HER ALONE. If not, then you might want to check if she hasn't snuck out.

**Q: **Why is my unit cutting things with a sword?

**A: **This is her preferred weapon as a child. We suggest trying to calm her down or giving her something like wood that will be beneficial to cut.

**Trouble Shooting:**

**Problem: **When I received my unit, she was sitting in the box, wearing a white tunic and crying hysterically.

**Solution: **Oops! We have sent you a chilbi HUGARY on accident! This young girl gets picked on by The Ottoman Empire and Mongolia, and is very afraid of everyone. Please send her back, unless you would like to keep her to earn her trust.

**Problem: ** My friend brought her ALFRED unit over, and now we can't find my unit or hers.

**Solution: **Look around and watch your back, these units can be very sneaky while HUNGARY is in her rebel mode. She enjoys ALFRED during this time, as they both have wicked ideas about tricking people. Find them, tell ALFRED that HUNGARY is a girl, and he will sulk away, which will solve the problem.

**Final Note:**

We hope you enjoy your HUNGARY unit, and that you form a life-long bond with this unit. Thank you for purchasing this unit! 

This was so much fun! Well if you want any other units, please give me your requests!

I think I will try a unit story now, in where I will get these three units. Oh the possibilities….


End file.
